


NG+ chapter 49,5

by Tayani



Series: NG+ [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Companion Piece, Fluff and Smut, Goro's PoV, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: A companion piece to NG+The boys enjoy a night alone after making up.





	NG+ chapter 49,5

Goro stared into a mirror, looking over himself carefully.

There were no bruises on his body - the ones he had gotten after their last trip to the Metaverse had already faded. His skin was soft and unblemished, save for a few scars he had since childhood. They were barely visible, but he still traced his fingers critically over every one of them, frowning. 

He wished he could remove even these slight imperfections. Then again, perhaps Akira would voice an opinion like he was only more beautiful for them. His boyfriend liked to make him weak with comments like that, after all.

With no less care, Goro pulled on some sleeping shorts and an oversized, old T-shirt with a Featherman logo on it. He had bought it a long, long time ago and had only ever slept in it. He couldn’t wear it outside, after all, not with a certain image to maintain; but Akira seemed to find the nerdier part of his character endearing. Goro hesitated, gathering his hair into a loose ponytail, and then letting it fall free. 

It’d be less comfortable with it tied up, but… perhaps it would look better? Akira always seemed to love seeing him with his hair up, but maybe it was only because it meant he made an effort. What if Akira asks why he tied it up for sleep? Goro would then need to explain he wanted to look nice for him or lie - and they agreed there’d be no more lies between them. Goro tucked a few strands away from his face and left it at that. He looked over himself one last time, finally nodding in contentment. 

Not his best, perhaps, but without make-up and with just his pyjamas to choose from, his options really were limited. 

Akira showered before him, and so Goro didn’t feel bad for taking his time getting ready. He was glad for it, really. When he entered his bedroom -  _ their  _ bedroom for tonight, he thought gleefully - and saw Akira there, sitting with one knee brought up to his chest, he felt so happy he could die. Akira was waiting for him in bed; the same bed he had curled up on for days before, trying to stifle the dull, horrible ache that threatened to rip his chest open. The same room he had cried in so many times, angry at everyone and everything, and most of all at himself. The same place that reminded him of his boyfriend so much, that was the witness to so much misery…

...which was all gone now, forever. Akira was here. Goro couldn’t help but smile, watching his boyfriend’s eyes look up from his phone and light up when he saw him standing there.

“Done with the shower?” He asked, and Goro wanted to sing, hearing the warmth in Akira’s voice. He nodded and rested his hand on the lights switch. He hesitated, and then looked at Akira again. He was still looking at him, just…

“Can you turn on the reading lamp?” 

Akira did, and Goro turned the lights off, letting the warm, orange glow remain the only source of light. His heart started to beat fast and he took a few steps forward, locking his eyes with Akira, searching…

He was looking at him, yes; he looked confused, but the expression Goro was searching for wasn’t there. He wanted… he wasn’t sure what he wanted, exactly, but he wanted desperately. The need was a hot, dull ache in him, a terrible longing…

“Goro..?” Akira whispered, and then smiled and flushed slightly, looking to the side. Goro wanted to kiss him so much, but he knew he couldn’t just yet.

“Say… was it something Yusuke planned beforehand? Spending the night at Ryuuji’s? Or was it because I…” Akira started, and Goro shook his head. His voice sounded strange when he replied; low and velvety. He didn’t mean it to, but he didn’t regret it - not when Akira looked back at him with the  _ hint  _ of exactly what Goro wanted to see in his eyes.

“No… they’ve been planning it for a while. Ryuuji got a game Yusuke was interested in seeing.” 

“Didn’t know Yusuke liked games.” 

“It’s the art… I think it was some graphic designer he admires. Is it important?” 

“No… it’s just… I wouldn’t want to banish him from his own home so that we could spend time alone.” Akira laughed sheepishly, and Goro bit his lip. He was still standing some way away from his boyfriend, who was still sitting on the bed. Perhaps he could… somehow…

“You didn’t… I wasn’t expecting us to be alone tonight, either.” Goro felt himself say, his longing only getting stronger. God… he  _ wanted  _ Akira to look at him like back then; like every time they were about to spend a night together. They weren’t planning on doing anything tonight. It was supposed to be just a sleepover, just a way to not wake up in an empty bed and question whether their reunion really happened. Perhaps Akira didn’t really want to do anything just yet; perhaps Goro really was too eager, but…

“ But I’m… glad we are.” Akira whispered, looking up at him. 

Goro bit his lip, locking eyes with him. Right there; there was a  _ hint  _ of want there, of desire. All he needed was to make it burn brighter…

Slowly, watching as Akira’s eyes followed his movement, he moved his hand up his hips and under his shirt. He made a show of it; slow and deliberate, lightly pushing the material of his T-shirt up. He could feel Akira’s eyes on himself; could see them widen and follow each move of his hand. 

Was it… unwelcome? Was he too much? Was he not beautiful enough? Was he not  _ sexy  _ enough to be wanted?

Goro’s hand stilled for a moment, and then he finally pushed the T-shirt off all the way, leaving his chest bare for Akira to see. His boyfriend’s eyes were wide and there was a fire in them now, but still not  _ quite  _ the way…

“... _ wow _ ,” Akira whispered, and Goro couldn’t help but smile. He knew he was blushing; it was embarrassing, being watched, and yet Akira’s growing desire felt like fire spreading through his veins. His hips swayed a little and Goro tilted his head back, trying to fight off the embarrassment. His hands moved slowly down again; from his neck, over his chest… he allowed himself a tiny, little gasp when his own fingertips brushed over some sensitive places, bit his lip when his hands rested over his hips once more, lingering on the rim of his shorts. He opened his eyes then; allowed himself the luxury of looking down into Akira’s eyes, and finally,  _ finally  _ he could see them dark and burning with want, with desire for  _ him  _ and  _ him alone _ . 

Goro almost moaned when he saw it; and he moaned for real when the next second, Akira’s hands covered his own and tugged him forcibly close. Their lips crashed together and there was no more time for teasing or making a show, such as he could; Akira’s kisses were ravenous. Goro could hardly breathe; his lover seemed bound on stealing his breath away from him, but he didn’t begrudge it. He wanted, he wanted him  _ so much… _

“Akira…” He whispered, gently nipping on the raven’s lower lip and tearing at his pyjamas, trying to tug them off as fast as he could. That made them part, finally; Akira’s eyes were wild as he looked at him.

“...are you planning to kill me, acting all sexy like that?” 

“Don’t you want me?” Goro whispered back, replying with his own question and feeling almost  _ gleeful  _ at how Akira looked at him.

“I want you.” The raven whispered, voice hoarse and trembling. “You have no idea how much.”

Another kiss, another moment of passion when their hands were everywhere, when their lips clashed together in something that felt more intimate than any kiss, more thrilling than any fight. Goro finally managed to get Akira’s pants off, too, and the raven replied with a growl, tugging his shorts down just enough for the two of them to slide together, hot and hard and moaning in pleasure. 

“Goro…” Akira groaned, and Goro remembered himself enough to push him back, down onto the bed,  _ loving  _ the little gasp Akira gave him for it and the wanton expression he wore. Goro cursed, kissing him again; it was impossible to stop, not now, not when they were finally so hot and so close, like they’ve wanted to be ever since…

“S-something… something we could use, do you…” Akira moaned, and Goro felt proud of himself for understanding him. He nodded, flushing scarlet as he reached to the drawer of his nightstand, where the embarrassing little bottle was hidden away. Slowly, he straightened up, holding it in his hand.

“I… after last time, I bought it… is it strange? I probably seem so eager, I–” 

“You’re  _ perfect _ .” Akira groaned, interrupting him, and Goro wanted to kiss him again. Only, he couldn’t, uncapping the bottle…

...which was a bit less full than it should be, and perhaps Akira noticed that. For just a second, he laid still; and then Goro yelped, feeling two strong arms wrap around him and tug, switching their positions. Pinned to the mattress, he stared up at Akira. His mind was blank; arousal like he never felt before surged through him as he looked into the eyes that  _ burnt  _ exactly how he wanted them to.

_ He wants me. He wants me so much it hurts him to breathe without my lips to breathe against. He’s mine… _

“Did you try it for yourself?” Akira whispered, and his voice made a shiver run down Goro’s spine. He felt almost scared, but in the best way possible. With Akira over him, his hands pinning his wrists over his head, his weight pushing him into the bed, Goro felt weak like a kitten and  _ loved it _ . He could do hardly more than give the raven a shaky nod, flushing again and Akira kissed him so deep he couldn’t breathe.

“Did you touch yourself, Goro?” He whispered against his lips and then kissed him again, and Goro felt he was going to go crazy any moment now. Surely this couldn’t be feeling so good, not before they even started anything…

“ _ Answer me _ .”

“Yes…” Goro breathed out, hardly even aware of what he was saying. Akira seemed pleased with him; his hips rut down against his own, making him cry out in pleasure. 

“Thinking of me?”

“You… just you...” Goro groaned, writhing in Akira’s hold. God, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to–

“Let me…” Akira moaned, snatching the bottle from his fingers and letting him go, just as suddenly as he pinned him down. Ravenous kisses and hungry touches fell like rain over Goro’s chest. He had his hands free now, but could hardly do more than tangle them in Akira’s soft hair, trying to keep his voice down. His lover was ruthless in his desire and Goro felt every kiss and every possessive touch like a fire burning his skin - though with pleasure, not pain. When Akira’s hands rested over his thighs and guided his legs apart, he didn’t even think of fighting it. This was the side of his boyfriend he never saw before, and it was just for him, him alone…

“Akira…” Goro moaned, and then cried out again, his whole body tensing up when a jolt of pleasure ran through it. Akira kissed him  _ there  _ again, and he didn’t stop on just kisses. Goro felt his legs being guided to rest over Akira’s shoulders as his lover mouthed over him, kissed him, licked against him, drove him  _ mad _ with each and every sensation. It felt  _ lovely _ ; his mind was blank, his body felt feverish and weak and  _ perfect _ , overridden with pleasure. Akira was there,  _ looking  _ up at him from what he was doing, and it took all of Goro’s remaining strength to not look away from these quicksilver eyes…

The slick, cool feeling against his entrance made him jolt and his eyes widen, and Akira stopped, looking at him intently in silent question. Goro swallowed; it was hard to even breathe, much less speak, so he just nodded, feeling his eyes glaze over as Akira resumed what he was doing. He took him into his mouth and Goro wanted to cry from how good it felt. The finger pressing against him, just hard enough to tease without pushing inside, was only adding to it, the intimacy  _ maddening. _

It didn’t feel  _ great  _ when Akira did push into him, but it didn’t feel bad either. And anyway, with his boyfriend’s mouth around him, Goro didn’t  _ care _ . Akira was careful, so maddeningly careful in fingering him. His movements were slow and deliberate, massaging him open until the discomfort turned into a deep, burning ache, until Goro felt himself wish Akira wasn’t being so careful anymore.

“ _ More… _ ” He moaned, hardly able to control himself. Goro saw Akira’s head jerk up to stare at him and looked back, gasping for air.

“More… I’m fine… please do it more, it feels so good…” 

Akira moaned around him, and Goro felt like he could cum then and there, with how good it felt. He felt another finger press into him, and by now he was prepared for the feeling. His hips writhed, his legs bringing Akira closer and his toes curling from pleasure. Goro’s body felt completely useless under the onslaught of pleasure and it seemed he didn’t even  _ need  _ to control himself anymore. Akira was working him open, moaning around him, every touch, every movement, every  _ second  _ feeling so incredible–

Goro came without a warning, crying out Akira’s name; hardly even aware of how the raven gasped and then leaned forward, stroking him through his orgasm. There was a moment’s discomfort when Akira pulled his fingers out, and another when his warmth disappeared from over Goro’s body. Aside from that, white, blissful fog was filling his mind, and Goro really didn’t care what happened around him.

He was laying on the bed, flushed and relaxed, eyes half-open and unfocused, thighs glistening with lube and saliva. He had to be quite a debauched sight, because when his mind finally came back to him, Goro found Akira staring down at him open-mouthed, panting in arousal.

Normally, he’d have been ashamed of being looked at when like this; right now however, he simply smiled and reached out his arms.

“Come to me.” He mumbled, voice hoarse and raw from earlier. 

Akira did; his arms wrapping around him, ready to cuddle Goro to sleep; but it was too early for that. Slowly and with no rush, Goro rolled them over again and kissed down Akira’s chest, a little, absent-minded hum of pleasure coming out of him. His mind was still blissfully blank, and he wasn’t thinking - he knew what to do.

“G-Goro… fuck, I– You don’t need to–”

_ ‘Silly Akira’ _ , Goro thought, settling in between his legs and kissing over his length, slick with precome. ‘ _ I want to.’ _

It didn’t feel as nice as Goro thought it would, but again, he didn’t care. Akira tasted clean and salty and somehow sweet as well; and anyway, the  _ reactions  _ his lover was giving him were worth the  _ weirdness  _ of the action. Because Akira  _ yelped _ and moaned, and twisted his hands in Goro’s hair, his hips trembling. He was chanting his name and begging and writhing under his hold, and Goro felt like the king of the world, rubbing little circles against Akira’s thighs as he kissed up and down his length before taking him into his mouth.

He probably should have expected Akira might cum from that alone; with how much of a show he gave him beforehand, and with how he knew Akira touched himself while he was coming down from his high; but it still surprised him. And yet, Goro didn’t pull away until the end, grimacing a bit after he swallowed the come, trying to get the texture out of his mouth, though–

“ _ God _ …” Akira whimpered, staring up at him; and the next moment, Goro has been pulled down into a kiss that felt so good he could cry. Goro couldn’t help himself; he smiled, wrapping his arms around Akira, his naked body slotting perfectly against Akira’s own. 

God, he missed this. To be this intimate; the make his lover feel this good, to feel this  _ wanted _ …

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Akira whispered against his lips, and Goro replied with another kiss.

“I hope not.” He whispered. Akira smiled and pulled him closer. 

“I wouldn’t mind dying from you being so sexy my heart stops, you know.” He purred out, and Goro had to laugh - albeit still breathless from what they just did. 

“Poor Joker, dead from blood loss, due to all the blood from his brain rushing down to his dick.” 

“You literally gave me a striptease, don’t blame my blood for going where it went.” 

They laughed; so hard they almost fell off the bed, and somehow, that was what Goro missed, too. With Akira in his arms, laughing and joking, naked against him… he felt  _ safe _ . His boyfriend was here, and he wanted him; he was alive and well. He could protect him. And he could, without all doubt now, rest safe in the knowledge no gap between them was too deep to bridge. 

Almost despite himself, Goro snuggled closer, hiding his face in the crook of Akira’s neck. For a moment, they just laid like that. Then, Goro heard his lover whisper something in his ear.

“Thank you.” 

He didn’t know what Akira was thanking him for at first and the raven seemed to sense his confusion, if the quiet, shy laugh was anything to go by.

“I wasn’t sure if it was okay to touch you, either. I felt so nervous, like it was our first time all over again… and then, I wasn’t sure if I wasn’t coming on too forcefully, but you just…”

“I loved every moment,” Goro whispered back, snuggling closer against him. Akira’s hold on him tightened, and Goro felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. 

“...sorry I wasn’t too good.” Goro felt himself say, flushing with embarrassment. “I’ll get better… I just need to–”

“You get any better and you’re going to kill me for real.” Akira laughed, and Goro couldn’t help but smile. 

“...was I really sexy?”

“You’re  _ always _ ,” Akira whispered back, and then swallowed thickly; Goro could feel his adam’s apple bob against the side of his head. “Just… all of you. After you– I mean, when you were just laying there, so overcome with pleasure, I felt like I could faint just looking at you. And then you touched me, and… god, Goro. I never even thought it could feel this good.”

“It’s the same for me.” Goro murmured, smiling. “I thought I was going to die… in the best way possible. I just wanted you to feel as good as you’ve made  _ me  _ feel…”

“You’ve succeeded.” Akira smiled at him, pulling away just to see his face. Goro looked up into these silvery eyes, sated now and filled with love. He smiled back, stroking Akira’s cheek.

“Let’s get clean, okay?” He murmured sleepily. “And then I want to cuddle with you.” 

“As you wish, my prince,” Akira replied, and Goro blushed, thankful he only called him that now, and not before; he’d have come embarrassingly fast if he did, Goro just knew it. 

For now, they stood up - Goro blushing still redder when he felt how wet he was down there - and walked to the shower. Goro smiled fondly, squeezing Akira’s hand in his own and pressing their sides together. 

They were together again, and Akira wanted him just as much as he wanted him back. And that, to Goro, was all that mattered anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nate and Bloo for betaing this chapter!
> 
> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
